


Proposals: Her

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [72]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: - Proposals -, Canon, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist





	Proposals: Her

"Equivalent Exchange!" he burst out with rose colored cheeks as he pointed directly at me. "I'll give half of my life you if you give half of yours to me!"

It took me a moment to realize exactly what he'd said—what he'd  _meant_. But the first thing that crossed my mind wasn't joy or excitement. Definitely  _not._

It was exasperation.

Out of all the ways to… to… _propose_  to someone… he was using  _alchemy? Please_. I understand that he was nervous and all, but relying on alchemic terms to express your feelings for someone is just… odd. And why propose in the first place? We didn't even have a  _relationship_  to start with. How was that going to work for us? Plus, why do it right before he was leaving for who knew how long? And why,  _why,_ did he have to look so incredibly cute while driving me insane? Hm?

My mind was racing a mile a minute—every single possibility and consequence, good or bad, just running through my brain in a single second. And, after much consideration, it hit me—that boy didn't know what the  _hell_  he was doing.

Unfortunately, neither did I.

At first I was too focused on his adorable idiocy to discuss the importance of what he had just asked, but when an answer swiftly rolled off my tongue as part of my criticism…I caught  _myself_  off guard. My own words hit me—hit me  _real hard_ —and, as I tried to back track, I realized I didn't know how to. He'd dug himself a hole, and I'd just gone and made it deeper. The more I fumbled with numbers, the more it felt like both of us were stuck, unable to crawl ourselves out of the mess we had just made.

Until he began to laugh, making me feel even more embarrassed than I already was. I guess we were on even playing field at that point. "Edward!" I tried to yell angrily, but I wavered due to my embarrassment.

He tried to contain his laughter as he spoke, "You are so incredible!" My eyebrows shot up and I was taken a bit by surprise. He was saying that I was incredible for overturning his precious Equivalent Exchange… but I still wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not seeing as alchemy had never been my forte so I did my best to glare at the guy in front of me as I asked, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all," he said softly as he stood up. He then patted my head and pulled me into his arms before thanking me for cheering him up. "I'll miss you," he confessed quietly into my ear. "Goodbye, for now."

I was completely stunned.

Sure, I had hugged Edward before, but usually  _I_ was the one approaching  _him,_ not the other way around. Not to mention that he'd never admitted missing me before, well, not that I was aware of. The whole experience was something completely new to me. Still, I gladly held onto him, closing my eyes as he softly rested his head on mine. "Come home soon," I whispered back, and there we stood for what seemed like a very long moment, just happily entangled with each other.

I pulled back first, just enough to look at him, and with a smile said, "Don't miss your train."

"Right," he answered slowly, as if barely remembering. He was really close, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face and hear the clearing of his throat. I noticed his eyes weren't focused on mine, but rather my lips. A flicker of hope inside me made my stomach turn into knots as we stood there, waiting for something to happen. He moved just a tiny bit closer to me making my heart skip a beat, until finally, he closed his eyes with a sigh and said, "Yeah… I should go…"

When he met my gaze, his golden irises expressed complete indecisiveness, while the light shade of pink on his face revealed his embarrassment. I didn't blame him—I felt the very same way. We were both scared and nervous. After all, we'd never done anything like that before. It was all new, uncharted territory. Still, we would have a long time to explore and learn about this new territory when he returned. And that was something I was absolutely willing to wait for.

I hugged him, feeling his muscles tense under my touch before relaxing. "I'll wait for you," I whispered into his ear with a small smile, trying to ease the tension we both felt.

He hugged me tighter as his only answer. Then, he slowly began to let go of me while the most amazing smile played on his lips. "Thank you," he said as he held my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze before he picked up his leather suitcase and finally disappeared into the train.

I know Edward's proposal wasn't the most well planned or the normal kind, but I could care less. In a proposal, what really matters are the promises being made between two people that love each other. Whether those promises are made a train station or at home, the end result is still the same.

And a great thing about Edward Elric is that he always keeps his promises.


End file.
